dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Price
f32fefde07eadff7283a53c0cc1be00d.jpg|''Lady Luck'' C96eb20012b4dc370d71181df1884e46.jpg Appearance Blackcatcomics1.jpg 9986da9a7dffc6f13342e9c26dc37e9c.jpg 0157ee09e757f7897ae1fc41b0e9c96f.jpg Cat1.jpg Tumblr_mgtv7rnskM1rwuye4o7_250.jpg HsSUETZD_2301140106551.jpg dd3559b0d4752c53607656a457603547.jpg d7cd257d7d5b0007f5edb08e02f07e72.jpg a7f8a89278ce19fdda4059f77ccd38a0.jpg 2922d94c7906b677ecec3f96ba30d8a0.jpg 520dccd335f4e593486bad7cfb3cad35.jpg 25e3f1c66ec37605221e59512430468a.jpg 1d369608a0228416147c6b5a81fd3770.jpg 61a1ebe5f27771c54a13a636ab413b37.jpg 2acb8b45104b816a52bdb428055362e2.jpg 09df3ceefd295ba4bf050b6f9a7f04ca.jpg 8b6b69c056af5b087acbea1a64e9018d.jpg 7f07cb0297e5a8179e9b5900a04836b1.jpg 14ed94870679bfccc26cabc794d6dd84.jpg b5b646d60076eda63fe5299516db72b0.jpg 622183571f36dd1c5d4f6ce01c1667f8.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_4_9_Women_of_Power_Variant_Textless.jpg tumblr_npq80oyT801riacnfo1_1280.jpg A platinum blonde bombshell of a woman, a creamy complexion with a full figured body she is the flawless image of a socialite. Earthy green eyes, back length hair kept either straight or in waves with name brand clothes and accessories to keep up the image of being a "Price." The 5' 7" 23 year old does well to keep in shape considering her nightly activities. Behavior/Personality During the day, Christina Price is the well brought up only child of Christopher and Tina Price, a very wealthy and succesful family with a mixutre of old and new money. She is polite yet vicious in the social world for knowing all the top trends and the ever changing lifestyle of the rich. She is extra social, highly likeable and a triple threat: She sings, dances and models. When the sun goes down though and when the mask comes on, she becomes her alter ago, Jinx. A cat burglur whom is the complete opposite of the well behaved Christina. She is playful, cocky, ill mannered and easy to cause any type of mischief without the regard for the law or others trying to get in her way. Trouble is what she is looking for and she is happy to bring it as well! asm_650_017.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Nuetral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Daytime: Socialite and next in line to take over the family business Nighttime: Cat Burglar Fighting Style Judo '''(柔道 jūdō, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano (嘉納治五郎). Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 形) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori, 乱取り). A judo practitioner is called a judoka. There are three basic categories of waza (技, techniques) in judo: nage-waza (投げ技?, throwing techniques), katame-waza (固技, grappling techniques) and atemi-waza (当て身技, striking techniques). Judo is most known for nage-waza and katame-waza. Chi '''Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Weapon of Choice Micro Filament Wire Are ultra-sharp, super-thin wires, and embedded into her gloves that she uses as primary weapons. They're extremely deadly, can cut through almost anything. Christina controls them as if they where extensions of her own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble and can bind and restrain targets without damaging them. She can also use the wires to impale subjects and control them like marionettes. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Christina herself in an omnidirectional manner during combat thanks to her fortification chi. She is able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and in a few cases has been seen to manipulate them without any movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Christina herself does, and are extremely hard to see. The upper limit of the wires's lengths at their longest, the wires are shown to span at least the width of a typical skyscraper. The limit to the number of wires Christina can summon is also not known. She was shown at one point to create mesh screens out of the wires to block bullets , and each screen appeared to contain hundreds of individual threads though it was simply her fortification chi coming in to play. Christina appears to draw the wires from a mechanism found ontop the material of the gloves she constantly wears, and the wires are manipulated using her sharp claws as to not harm herself though the gloves are resistant to them. Tumblr_nbx2miXir21r60zuio1_500.gif Tumblr_nd3avfo5x11rm22pjo1_500.gif Lubbock1.gif Tumblr_nh28x7x8zf1ta74jco3_500.gif Jinx As a very busy heiress to a wealthy family name, Christina is a woman of many talents. An elite gymnist, a black belt in Judo, graduated top of her class with honors and a masters in political science, business and an art degree she is the top of her breeding. This is who Christina Price is during the day...but when the night falls, she sheds the mask of a wealthy daddys girl and becomes The Jinx. Adoning a cat burglar persona, she spends late nights stealing from the rich and giving to the poor...but mostly for herself. A lot for herself. She is a girl of fine taste and high life style and although one would think she had no need for such drastic measures, it was also the thrill of danger and breaking the law that excites her to be the Jinx, following in her mothers foot steps who had first created the persona. Now married with a child and older, Tina Price carried the tradition down to her only daughter. It is unknown if Christian Price knows of his wifes past or of his daughters present nature as the Jinx. The Outfit: Jinx wears tight fitting black leather material, and is designed to increase many of her natural physical attributes far beyond normal human levels by means of micro servers embedded into it. The suit gives her agility and heightens her strength. She wears earrings that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility. She has contact lenses that let her see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet. The gloves of her costume contain steel micro-filaments, which form retractable claws at the fingertips when she flexes her fingers (triggering a magnetic surge which condenses the filaments into polarized talons) which enable her to tear through most surfaces and easily scale walls. In addition, the costume is extremely distracting and provocative (due to its skin-tight shape and plunging v-neck that exposes her cleavage), which can make it difficult for a male assailant to concentrate on what he is doing. 0a373bdd4e2fdc36a1632f9a4e30940a.jpg 7e69462c925e49f7660c38b9dbfe6177.jpg D5d30c66af054199398444cea30f7160.jpg Felicia_Hardy_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_5_001.jpg Tumblr_mgtv7rnskM1rwuye4o8_250.jpg 529265e8de95cb867f126524d1a073ea.jpg e7836a2b8b31d790ca4094045eb3c0c5.jpg f53d8caff2fe839dc750fc6e915c287a.jpg 6e1ab09f0bb4f4fa049b4ff0d47476a3.jpg black_cats_by_arcan_anzas-d85oc7u.png Black-Cat-Felicia-Hardy-Cosplay-64.jpg f872678115538a0b240fd4af0f4bb257.jpg tumblr_npnihiwpmp1uuo7rbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntntgvKswg1qea7tao1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntl86y53BN1qea7tao1_1280.jpg Felicia_Hardy_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_3_001.jpg Abilities: Probability field manipulation: a genuine ability to cause "bad luck". This power allows her to subliminally affect probability fields, which would cause improbable, though not impossible, events of "bad luck" to occur to enemies within her line of sight. Hence the name..Jinx. Expert Thief: Christina is a skilled thief in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Olympic Level Athlete: She has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. Olympic Acrobat: Christina is particularly skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Skilled Martial Artist: She has been trained in Judo which she specializes in. She is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat enemies twice her size. Giphyrett.gif Catwoman_15_by_tsotne_senpai-d5z3pxo.gif Catwoman-o.gif 4660862-3.jpg tumblr_nzmqm13pCX1rrm676o1_250.gif 6rwy2v.jpg Allies/Enemies *Love/Hate relationship with a certain Web Slinger bd85ebfe2634048500b6eb1f91d16516.jpg *The Black Strider tumblr_lf3fgacCyD1qcu2myo1_400.gif Enemies: Usually the law Peak Human System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Strength Background Christina Price was born in to wealth and perfect breeding. Her father is the CEO of a multi million dollar company that produces security codes and privacy technology. Price Co. is one of the many successful companies that work for national security providing secure software for the government and the family certainly enjoy the fruits of their labor. Christian Price started with only 4 dollars in his back pocket and an ambitious career goal to create a powerful company that could provide security on a global scale and keep the people of the world safe. That ambition crafted in to making him the youngest to graduate from top schools and all on scholarships, working for other security companies until finally branching out and obtaining loans and promises to make people extremely well off by putting their business with him. Its a dog eat dog world in this harsh path of becoming sucessful but Christian managed to do it all by the young age of 30. Meeting his now wife, Tina Price in school the woman was a much more well off with old family money. She graduated with a Masters of fine art and political science while her husband graduated with a Masters in Business and Technology Administration. The two powerful couple soon had a little girl and named her Christina Price, a mix of both their names. She was a spitting image of her mother with platinum blonde hair and a sculpted body made for modeling even at the young age of 6 she was always in the line of cameras. The socialette studied in only the most prosteges schools and knows up to 5 different languages, studying in school for business and fine art like her parents and planning on taking over the company one day though deep down it is not her intention to want the family business in the slightest. The intelligent female would not just be pretty and smart, her mother making sure the young girl could take care of herself with discipline of the body. Training in the art of Judo at 3 years old, Christina is a black belt national champion twice with the winning title at 16 and then again at 20. Her mother made sure to put insane amounts of pressure on the young girl, placing her in gymnastics and succeeding greatly with a winning gold medal at age 17. Her mother was also highly skilled at these special tasks though it wasn't just to ensure her daughter was a winner...Tina Price held a secret of being a cat burglar known as Jinx and causing over million dollars worth of stolen goods. It seemed the old family money she had growing up was all stolen from years of a long line of family thiefs. Genetics carried on through and gave Christina the same power of probability her mother and everyone on that side of the family have. Handing down the name 'Jinx' to her only daughter, Tina trained and molded her in to a perfect thief and she's taken the identity rather handsomely with impressive scores of her own. Although Christina was born with a silver spoon in her mouth that was not to say she did not share hardships in life or could not feel the pain of loss. Her family had enemies from both sides of her parents...sharks on her fathers side looking to make him bleed and destroy the company and back lash of her mothers family from a life of stealing you were bound to make some important people angry. The amount of times Christina has almost faced near death experiences is almost laughable...Assuming because she was their only child, many shady people would try and kidnap her for ransom or to shut down the company or simply for some type of silly revenge. Thankfully though it was never taken too far where she couldn't be rescued or the kidnapper is arrested before even going through with the plan! But there was once incident....Christina was 11 years old and had caught the eye of a sweet boy attending her academy all on scholarships because he was so poor. It was her very first crush.... I really hate myself.... "Why?" A soft voice broke Christina out of her trance as she turned away from the grand window of the long hallway of the academy. A boy about the same age as her (11) made himself known...he had hand me down clothes that didn't fit him right and a messy mop of brown unkept locks with a smile as big as the hole in Christinas heart. "Why what?" The platinum blonde asked with a bit of an attitude to her. "Why do you hate yourself?" He repeated the question, specifying it this time. The two stared at one another for a moment before Christina finally answered with a huff. "None of your business peasant! Don't you have to go study and make sure you keep your scholarships?!" She said with a nasty tone before placing a hand on her mouth and gasping. "Oh I--I'm so sorry I didn't--" The boy merely laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay! You snap when you feel cornered right? I'm just a stranger I didn't mean to be nosey. I just like you better when you smile thats all." At this Christina watches him curiously...'when I smile...??' she thought to herself before the boy approaches closer. "And not those smiles in the magazines. A real smile! When you see something that makes you genuinely happy! I've seen it only once or twice...Ah not saying I stalk you or anything hahaha sorry I guess I might come off like a creep!" At this the young boy looked a bit flustered but it made her smile...a real one just like he said before. The two laughed at their odd behavior and apologized once more, properly introducing themselves...his name was Oliver. I hate myself less now... The two were almost inseperable! Hanging out every day with the boy coming over to study with the girl and as months passed...it turned to a full year and now with Christina being 12 years old and their friendship was beginning to blossom in to something more. She'd really felt like she made a connection with someone who didn't care of her title or all the money her family was worth. Oliver was sweet and caring and smart....she was really in love with him. It seemed like her feelings would be returned when the boy took her first kiss on their official date. The young and very much in love couple would continue to prosper with Christinas loneliness finally subduing! Years of feeling empty...of feeling resentment for the sins of her mothers family and her fathers power were fading away and she felt normal...she felt like she had her own image. Oliver saw her, right through her and loved the selfish and naive girl who wanted nothing more than to be cherished for her. Too bad it was all a lie.... I hate you now.... One night while Oliver invited Christina out to finally meet his family, his parents were a mystery to the young girl and she grew excited to see them for the first time! Wearing her prettiest dress and dolled up nice she was dropped off at a seemingly innocent apartment complex in a nice neighborhood. Assuring her body gaurds they wouldn't be needed they would wait outside and keep the place secure as she entered inside...a mistake to this day she still regrets. Knocking on the correct door the wood slowly opens on its own and she steps inside with a curious calling of his name. The room was dark and she walked further in only for the door to slam shut and deadbolt from the outside! With a startled gasp, bright lights flash on exposing a large group of men and Oliver at their side with a cold expression. She didn't need to ask him what was going on, she knew well enough by now a kidnapping when she saw one... "No..." The young girl said as her heart shattered in two... "Did you ever love me...?" She'd ask softly even as five men would begin to move with ill intentions. Oliver says nothing and looks away, uncaring with what happens next to her. Christinas eyes fill with tears as she slowly smiles. "Oh." No one explained anything...she didn't know if this were a kidnapping for ransom, a scare tactic or a murder in process...Christina didn't care. She was tired...tired of being a walking target for those suffering with financial troubles who could make a quick buck out of her or those with vengence in their hearts for something she had no hand in doing to them. One of the men finally spoke while grabbing for rope to tie her with. "Shoot those gaurds and lets get started on the ransom call--" The leader seemingly began but one of the others had different intentions as he gripped a metal pipe only to go rushing for the 12 year old! Blue eyes widen in shock from the sudden outburst as the man swipes right for her pretty face and sends her crashing to the floor! Oliver soon looks up in shock as does the leader who begins to yell. "What the hell are you doing?! Dont damage the goods they won't pay if shes been hurt!" The armed man says nothing and goes to continue his assault but the leader ordered the other three to stop him! Christina meanwhile sat up from the ground, placing a hand on her bruised and swollen cheek as her gaze locked with Oliver who looked unsure of what to do! Her attention is taken away as all three men would go soaring out the window and crashing down from the third floor! The leader watched in fear as the man made quick work of the thugs only to set his sights on him next!! "Take it easy man! Whatever you want just have it! Have the girl!" He backed off and the violent man merely smiled pearly white teeth. "How kind of you." His voice was raspy and deep as he turned to Christina and twirled the pipe in his hand. "Your mother and I are old friends...I loved her so much but she couldn't see how much better I was than your daddy. I was supposed to be your daddy but she denied me that body....her love...her soul. Seeing you is a constant reminder of what I couldn't have. I see you everywhere...magazines, ads, articles...in my dreams...its too much! Hahaha." Both Oliver and Christina looked at one another before making a move for the male! To this the man laughed and sent both children flying with a thrash of his pipe into the girls stomach while the heel of his foot knocked into the boys face!! "Now now children..." Pointing to the coward from before he orders him to take hold of the boy while setting his eyes on Christina. "Lets play..." There was a cold sickening fear that froze Christina in her place...all of her training seemingly vanished and she watches with a weak expression at the man approaching her who looked seemingly bigger than her...with an aura of malice and a light snicker.... I hate everyone.... "Hey..." It was muffled as a soft breath tries to suck in to the girls lungs through bruised lips and a swollen jaw. It was painful yet much needed as she took in as much air as possible. Turning her head weakly to the right she saw him...Oliver laid out and drenched in his own blood from constant beatings. He was talking to her and she just stared through one good eye while the other was swollen shut. "Hey." She said back to him as the boy moved slowly on his side with a wince and groan. Christina meanwhile shifted her hue to see where the two men had gone off to...but they were gone. There was a hard pounding on the door with the sounds of people outside trying to break it down! Perhaps that was really what woke her back up. The body of Christina would be ignited in never ending pain...covered in lumps and bruises with small gashes on her body and her clothes shredded to expose her bra and panties that thankfully were still on. Maybe there was a God....Oliver was beginning to crawl to her and she watched him again, not moving from her pained position on her back. When the boy finally made it to her he placed a broken hand over her own and just laid there beside her. They were both silent...the only noise that could be heard was the door slowly giving in. "I have always been in love with you..." His voice came out of nowhere and broke the silence as she looked to him with slight surprise. "I just...couldn't love you more than my family. Those thugs took my little sister...told me to trick you. I don't have any parents its why I never let you meet them I was ashamed...it's just been my sister and I and she got really sick. Those thugs said they'd hurt her if I didn't do what I was told. They even said they'd split the money with me so I could pay for her hospital bills...heh...pretty pathetic right?" It seemed like it hurt him to even be talking but she listened with a tired expression only to turn her head to face the cieling. "I understand. It must be nice...having someone love you so much they'd go to this lengths to protect you." Tears formed around her eyes though from laying down they wouldnt fall just yet. Why did this happen to her? What did she do so horribly in life to deserve this hell? It hurt to breathe and the fresh taste of blood mixing with her saliva wanted to make her not attempt crying all together but the more she just laid there the more it hurt! Oliver said nothing to this and she murmured softly. "Oliver...." But he said nothing. Turning her head, the first couple of tears slide their way down as she watched the boy unmoving now. "Oliver?" she asked with dread in her voice. Still nothing...one good eye continued to stare and finally she squeezed his hand back. The sound of the door finally being destroyed goes ignored as the image of a deceased Oliver sears itself in to her brain..... That night finally made her realize how life worked...just how much she resented her parents deep inside and their problems being brought on to her. Just how cruel the world really was regardless if you were beautiful or ugly...rich or poor...life didn't care just how many pretty diamonds you owned. You bled just like everyone else... Christina now 23 plays the socialette part very well though continued her life of crime as The Jinx, stealing anything that catches her eye. Her views are rather warped and doesn't see there being a good VS evil there was only survival of the fittest and natural selection doing its job. She works for private contractors and her advanced skills of anti security had caught the attention of many organizations who could utilize such skill for their own gain. It brings in insane amounts of money and she can continue being Jinx though on a larger scale than her mother ever was and proud of it. Category:Female RPC Category:Vigilante Category:Generation 1 Category:Gri's RPC's